what you need
by f1ume
Summary: "Eventually soul mates meet, for they have the same hiding place." - takes place mid-season 1 T for now (as of 6/1/15.)
1. author's note

**23 June 2015**

* * *

Hello readers!

I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I will be re-working some chapters.

It's my first story on here and although I like how it started off, I'm now having regrets about how I've been going at it and I'm lost on how to continue.

My OC was dropped into the alternate universe filled with vampires and what not and I honestly think that... the story would be better if she knew who the characters were.

So I'm going to be re-writing and editing the chapters. I had about five done so far but the story was not moving along and I wasn't feeling it at all :3 I hope you all don't mind.

But I feel it will be better this way and I promise I'll make it interesting because I'm sure there are a bunch of stories with the same concept out there but I've thought long and hard about it, and I want to try it out. Please don't hate me, I'd still love the support and hope you come back within the next few days to see the changes I made!

Again, I'm truly sorry if anyone feels uncomfortable with the idea, but this is my story and I feel it would be the right direction to take with it.


	2. prologue

**prologue**

* * *

Satan's Rabbithole.

 _After years of gathering around a camp fire telling stories about it, we finally came face to face._

 _I stared down at the dark, practically black hole with water from the river gushing into it dangerously. So many myths surrounding this one hole about disappearing children and animals that left behind only a shoe or ripped off collar to be remembered by; sometimes no trace at all... they just knew this was the last place they could have been. This is where I wanted to end it all._

 _I felt it was my time to go, and I wasn't entirely sure why. Every time I looked at myself in the mirror, I felt empty inside. No emotions. I saw a lifeless girl in the reflection. Nothing was the same after my parents died and I got sent to my aunt in boring-town-Great Falls, South Carolina. She wasn't happy to see me, but she sure was happy to see my survivor's benefit check every month. She called me useless and outrageous, "just like my mother." Whether she cared or not, I just knew that she knew words like that stung. Maybe the reason was that I just had nothing to look forward to anymore. That was probably it. I was numb inside._

 _It had been a year too long; I was done. With her. With the people in this town who hated me because I was an outsider. With this cruel, cruel world. I often found myself thinking, I was going to end up just like my mother. A happily ever after. How wrong I was..._

 _I was over the abuse._

 _I was over the misery that was now my life knowing I would never find peace again in this world at least, no thank you to the people holding me down._

 _It was time to go._

 _So as I turned around, the water continuing to slosh around my thighs, I tied a note to a thick branch that hovered over the water from a large tree rooted up right next to the river bank. They would find it eventually, they always came looking here. At least I was one of the few who left a real clue behind._

 _I thought about all the good times I had on this Earth._

 _I would forever hold on to those memories._

 _Maybe I could relive them in the afterlife wherever that may be._

"Good bye, Great Falls. You weren't really so 'Great' after all." I said aloud, my voice quiet and shaky.

 _Maybe I could now finally find my peace again._

 _This is what I needed._


	3. chapter one

All around her was darkness. She felt as if she was floating in air, or water. Every time she tried to move, it would happen slowly as if time was trying to stop itself and freeze in the moment. But it never did. She felt a headache. Why was she feeling any pain at all? _Wasn't this the afterlife?_ She shouldn't have been feeling much. But then again, she'd never died before so how would she know what all that was...

Suddenly though, she couldn't breathe.

Gasping for air, she realized she only inhaled water. So much water. She was choking!

Thrashing in the water, she tried to open her eyes but wasn't really sure if they were or not. She couldn't see anything and she felt herself losing oxygen, fast. She kicked up off the ground floor and shot ahead of herself trying to reach the surface. The white light, she saw it! She had to make it, she had to. More determined than ever, she kicked her legs back and forth, using what was left of her strength to reach the top. She gasped, inhaling more water as she panicked, afraid she would never make it.

With one last kick and push upwards breaking through the surface, she gasped and choked as more water went into her lungs. Her throat was sore and felt as if it were on fire. A huge rush of pain came to her head once again. Her vision was blurry and she wiped at her eyes all while trying to stay afloat. Her arms and legs felt heavy with all the exertion she had done. It was difficult but she managed to find shallow waters and dragged her feet through the rocky grounds. Reaching the surface, she collapsed on the ground and heaved. Her throat was killing her as she breathed out hard and she felt exhausted as if she had just been through a circle of hell.

 _Satan's Rabbithole._

 _Shit!_ Was she dead? Did she not drown herself properly? She was pretty sure she had hit her head hard going down the black hole. Reaching up to touch her forehead, it felt tender and she winced. Looking at her fingers she saw red. Blood.

Wiping her fingers off on her soaked clothes, she sat down and carefully wiped her forehead, her breathing now calming down.

Looking around at her surroundings, she noticed a few things; this wasn't the same river she had tried to drown herself in. It was a rather large lake. The trees weren't as bushy, but they were tall and greener. Way more of them then there were where she had been. Where was she? Where did she end up?

It wasn't too long until she finally pulled herself up off the ground, shaking from the cold her wet clothes were making her feel. She wasn't too sure where she should start but looking around for a moment, she saw a hill and decided to go up from there. It was difficult to walk, feeling extra wobbly and out of breath. When she finally made it up though, she saw a road.

 _Thank the gods!_

A loud screech of tires made her turn around and she screamed, seeing a silver car about to hit her when she felt her body being thrown sideways.

Tumbling on the grass she looked up to see the car just a few yards ahead of her and slid sideways. The driver of the car remained inside but after a moment, they pulled the car off to the side and got out. It was a young woman, probably her age. She couldn't tell, her vision was blurred and she felt disorientated.

"Hey! I am so sorry! You... you came out of nowhere, God I almost killed you!" she yelled.

Alison shook as she once again barely pulled herself up and wrapped her arms around herself taking a few cautious steps forward. The closer the girls got, the more in her gut Alison felt something was off. She felt like she knew this girl.

"M-my name is Alison Danvers. I... I don't know where I am, I need help." she said shakily, teeth chattering uncontrollably. Goodness, she sounded so bad. Her voice was scratchy.

The girl stared at her, both looking at each other wide-eyed and took a step back.

"I'm Bonnie. Umm... well where did you come from?" she asked.

"I... last place I remember was... I was in Great Falls. Am I not still here?" Alison asked.

The other girl looked at her weirdly before raising an eyebrow, "No, not a... 'Great Falls', but Mystic Falls."

"M-Mystic Falls?" she whispered, her eyes widening.

 _Was this a joke?_

"Yes... well... technically the town limits are about ten minutes behind me but um... yeah." the girls said.

"And your name is...?" Alison asked.

"Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett."

Alison fell to her knees and gasped, choking and spitting out more water, feeling her eyes themselves watering and her throat burning intensely. It clicked. Something in her felt like it was tearing up her brain and insides. She had felt like she knew this girl because she was a character from a book series she read.

 _But how could that be? Someone has to be playing some twisted game with me_ , she thought.

"Whoa, hey... you're gonna be okay just let it out." the girl soothed, bending down to rub Alison's back.

Alison felt as if she were trapped in some sick twisted universe. How could a book character be standing there in front of her! _How?!_ It couldn't be real. She could hardly breathe and the girls words were falling short on her ears as her vision started to blur now too. Trying to grab at anything, she fumbled around feeling dirt and grass and then what she figured was a shirt and then hands.

"Hey, I got you, don't worry you're going to be okay!" the girl cried suddenly, "Just hold on honey, just hold on!"

Alison wasn't sure what she was holding on to anymore, her vision was fizzing out and so were her thoughts, all jumbled and messy.

It felt once again as if it was the end.


	4. chapter two

It was a few hours later when she became conscience. She had been out for quiet a while and there was some noise alerting her to wake up. Voices. Were they talking to her? Was it the female she had seen on the side of the road?

"What should we do with her then?" a female voice asked.

Alison could barely make out the voices in the background. She was slowly regaining her consciousness; she felt as if it hadn't been too long. Maybe a few minutes or so she thought. A second voice, this time male, spoke up.

"Whatever we plan, we better make it fast because I can hear her heart rate accelerating and her breathing is picking up. Hey! Yo! Girl, wake up!"

A voice cut in, "Damon, stop!"

It was too much. Too many voices at once. She felt a pounding sensation in her head and it felt as if a heavy weight was on her. Struggling to open her eyes, she felt one open before the other and she blinked a few times to clear her vision. No longer was she out on the side of a road from what she last remembered. She was in a very classic, old looking room- the type with dark mahogany furniture and a huge bookcase that sat just a few feet in front of her to her left. _This is definitely not a hospital._ She noticed her clothes didn't feel as wet either. Her hair was no longer soaked, just slightly damp. There was a heavy duvet around her keeping her warm and she was suddenly on alert when a voice cut through her thoughts.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty, time to get back to the real world."

The voice belonged to a very handsome man sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Be nice Damon, or else." the female in the corner snapped.

The girl was young, seemingly around her age and had long dark brown hair and a thin frame. She wore a nervous look on her face. Nervous and worried as she stared back at Alison with her arms crossed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" the third person in the room asked.

This young man was just as equally handsome as the first.

Alison felt a little overwhelmed and she tried to clear her throat before speaking.

"Where am I?" she asked.

The man at the edge of her bed rolled his eyes.

"I hate these questions."

"I... I'm confused." she frowned.

The man who had been standing in the farther corner of the room stepped forward and nodded, "Alright well, first thing's first. I'm Stefan. That's... Elena and this is my brother Damon."

Alison's eyes widened suddenly, remembering. _Bonnie Bennett. Stefan and Damon... Salvatore. Elena... Gilbert. Mystic Falls. The Vampire Diaries Series._ This had to be some kind of coincidence. So she hadn't had a dream that she met a character from a book that she had read. _This is real?_ _How?!_ It couldn't... it didn't make sense. Whatever it was though, she felt it in her that she should keep her mouth shut for the moment being about what she knew. _If_ it was all real that is. Maybe it wasn't and she'd get sent to an asylum for thinking a person could be sent to an alternate universe where characters from books were real. _No... they had to be actors. Or something._

Stefan had continued, "It seems you were... under some sort of circumstance. Maybe you were in an accident? Camping? A friend of ours found you on the side of the road. She uh, gave me this letter to give to you." Reaching into his back pocket, he went to hand the white letter over when the man that was his brother, Damon, snatched it and stood.

"It reads," Damon began, ignoring the obvious glares from the others in the room, "Alison. If that's your name and you weren't under too much stress to remember it correctly or not- I am sorry for almost hitting you with my...- oh shit!" he had paused and let out a laugh, "...the little witch almost ran you over? Ha! Classic little witch, anyways... I'm sorry for almost hitting you with my car. I was on my way out of town, but I made sure you would be in good hands while I'm away for an emergency. As soon as I get back, we'll talk. Again, I'm sorry. Bonnie." he finished.

Alison stared at him incredulously.

The poor girl had tried to commit suicide, was almost ran over by a car, and all he could do was laugh about it?

"What is wrong with you?" she asked hoarsely.

Stefan rubbed his face momentarily annoyed before speaking up, "I ask myself the same thing every day."

"One, I'm not the one who washed up out of a lake just off the state road," Damon started. "B, nothing is wrong with me I'm actually having a great day, and three, what's your story?" he asked, crossing his arms as he stood over her.

Alison frowned, not baring to remain in her position any longer, she tried to sit up and after a moment when she lost her breath, she cleared her throat.

"My name is Alison. I tried to commit suicide by jumping into Satan's Rabbithole and I was unsuccessful, obviously as I'm here in terrible conditions with all of you. My throat hurts and I just want to go back home before my aunt finds out what an embarrassment I've been." she finished feeling fresh tears start to glisten in her vision and she wiped at them.

"So Alice fell down the rabbithole, clearly. What drugs are you on?" Damon asked.

"I'm not on any drugs!" Alison shouted.

At least none that she could remember...

Stefan stepped forward at that moment. "Alright, calm down. Damon, I think it'd be best if you would leave. We can handle it from here." he nodded.

Elena sighed as she stood, "I'll be downstairs."

After both Damon and Elena exited the room, Stefan let out a deep breath as he sat where his brother had just moments ago. Alison felt the hot tears rolling down her cheeks and she wiped at them again and again as the room filled with even more tension. It was a few minutes after she had quieted her sobs that Stefan spoke up again.

"I would like to apologize on behalf of my brother. He wasn't always like that. I believe that you're not on drugs. But something obviously happened... where do you come from, because I know you're not from around here."

"Great Falls." she answered.

Stefan studied her carefully before continuing, "This isn't Great Falls. This is Mystic Falls. And I have no idea where or what Satan's Rabbithole is."

Alison ran a hand over her face, wincing as she skimmed her forehead.

"Are we not in South Carolina?" she asked.

Stefan stared at her and cautiously proceeded, "No actually... we're not."

"Then where are we?"

"Virginia. Mystic Falls, Virginia."

Alison stared at him. He stared back. There was an uncomfortable pause before she spoke again.

"How did I end up here?" she asked.

 _This can't be real_ , she kept telling herself.

Stefan shrugged, "I have no idea. Trust me when I say I've traveled a lot. I've been through South Carolina multiple times and I've never heard of a... Great Falls."

Alison felt a new wave of tears hit her and she sniffled, staring at the bookshelf in the corner rather than at the stranger. There had to be some sort of explanation for it all. She must have been brought here from her town. Someone... anyone who knew her and knew that she had read those books were playing some cruel trick on her. Or, it was all a dream. _That must be it!_ Or, she's dead? _That could also be it!_ Heaven is a place where she'd think of all her favorite book characters. Honestly, if this was heaven, she wouldn't mind it all. But she still felt something inside that told her it most likely wasn't a dream and she wasn't dead. But still...

"What is going on, please tell me you're not going to kill me?" Alison asked, her tears freely flowing.

Stefan shook his head quickly, "God no, Alison... we are here to help you. I give you my word we are not going to hurt you. We'll help figure this all out, alright?"

Alison wanted to believe him more than anything. Whether she should or not was the question. She had no other choice though.

"I'll accept your help, thank you. I'm sorry if I'm... I'm just scared. I tried committing suicide and failed. I have no idea how I made it all the way to Virginia when I was down in South Carolina. It's like there's a missing puzzle in my head and I'm not sure what to do next."

Stefan nodded, "I understand, but don't worry. We'll figure this out, just cooperate with us and we'll see what we can do."

"Thank you." Alison nodded.

A knock came before Stefan spoke up and the door opened to reveal the brother, Damon.

"Liz is on her way over here to take her to the station and see if anything matches up."

"Good start, we've got nothing else and she's a little confused right now." Stefan said.

Alison felt like protesting. She wasn't confused. Or maybe she was. She was mostly scared and worried about what was going on. Sitting up on the bed she ran a hand through her hair and sighed heavily, her body feeling as if it was hit by a truck.

"I need to sit up, my back is hurting." she said and Stefan turned his head.

"You um... I was wondering how you hadn't noticed it before but you had a very deep gash. We were able to clean it up for you and it's been healing. You're just going to be very sore for a while. Take it easy alright?" he said as he took her hand and helped her sit up.

"Elena went home." Damon then said.

Stefan looked up at his brother and frowned while giving him a small nod.

"I never thought you'd have the balls." Damon continued, "To have let her figure it out all by herself and-"

"Damon that's enough. Not now." Stefan warned.

Alison looked between the both of them wearily and sighed as she was able to sit up straighter. She noticed she no longer had jeans and her white top on. It was all replaced by a navy dress with spaghetti straps. The length went right around her knees and it wasn't too loose. She suddenly wondered who had dressed her as she touched the fabric.

"I changed you if that's what you're wondering. Got to see all of your girly bits and what not." Damon smirked and Alison glared.

"He's lying. It was actually Elena... and I helped a little but I didn't look at anything I didn't have to look at. You're okay." Stefan said and she felt a slight relief.

"I'm the fun brother as you can now tell." Damon shrugged.

"Let's get her downstairs Damon, I think I heard a car." Stefan said.

Carefully, Alison stood with the help of Stefan and Damon was suddenly no longer in the room. She hadn't remembered seeing him move from his spot. She heard Stefan mumble something but then he smiled with pursed lips as he put her arm around his neck and his own arm around her waist softly. They made their way out into the hallway and Alison took everything in. The floors and stair railings were made of rich looking dark wood. There were lots of frames on the walls, many people in them and lots of different art pieces. They made it to the stairs and she held onto the rail as she went down step by step. It smelled so nice too. Like the inside of old books. Like her books back home. When they got to the bottom, she couldn't help but pause and look around her. She felt so safe at that moment as if nothing could happen to her if she stayed in that spot and walking out the door would have been a huge mistake.

"You ready?" Damon asked from what looked like the foyer.

They stared at each other from across the room and Alison felt her throat close for a moment as she swallowed hard. She didn't want to go. She didn't want to find out what happened or how she got there. She just wanted to go back upstairs and slip into the heavy warm covers and not come back out ever.

"Yeah... I'm ready." she nodded.

Stefan eased her across the large living room and when they made it outside, she noticed a police car sitting right out front.

"I can't... I can't do this alone. I need you to come with me Stefan, please." she begged suddenly, tightening her grip on his arm.

Stefan looked down at her and up behind her, at his brother she guessed and sighed.

"I have something I have to go do. But I promise my brother will take very good care of you. And you'll be with Liz, she's the sheriff in town you aren't safer with anyone else actually."

At that moment, a blonde woman stepped out of the car and made her way around to them.

"Hey honey, I'm Sheriff Forbes. Call me Liz though... we're going to help you remember where you came from does that sound good?" she said.

Alison looked at everyone. Even the sheriff from the books... another main character's mother. _What the hell is going on_ , she thought. With a heavy sigh, she slowly nodded. She really didn't want to leave Stefan, knowing well in her that he would be the only one that she'd be safe with at the moment, not truly trusting anyone else but there was nothing she could do about it. She had no other choice.

Stefan helped her into the police car and she saw Damon get into his own car. It was a classic looking model painted light blue; just like in the books. He took off and she looked away to see Stefan and the sheriff exchanging words before they parted. Once in the car, Liz looked back.

"We're going to get through this together, okay? You're going to be alright and we'll figure out whatever mess you're in."

Alison nodded and then the radio was turned up a little. It was a light country song. The ride remained quiet between the both of them on their way to the police station. She prayed that they'd figure out what mess she was in. Something in her wasn't settling. If some how, some way, this wasn't all a dream or she wasn't dead and this was the afterlife and she made it to an alternate universe by jumping into that hole in the river... things wouldn't be great here. After all... Stefan and Damon Salvatore were vampires.


End file.
